Concentrating solar power systems employ optical elements, such as mirrors and lenses, to focus a large area of incoming sunlight into a concentrated location. For example, parabolic trough concentrating solar power systems employ elongated parabolic mirrors that focus incoming sunlight on elongated receivers supported over the mirrors. The entire parabolic trough assembly may be supported on a tracker that maintains precise alignment of the mirrors with the sun as the sun moves across the sky.
AMTEC power systems are configured to take advantage of temperature gradients across an AMTEC cell to convert thermal energy directly into electrical energy. A typical AMTEC cell includes a beta-alumina solid electrolyte (“BASE”), which is an electronic insulator and an ionic conductor. In an AMTEC power system. the AMTEC cell defines a barrier between a hot side and a cold side and the opposing sides of the cell are electrically coupled through an external load circuit. When an alkali metal, such as sodium, is heated on the hot side of the cell, the sodium metal gives up electrons which pass through the load circuit while corresponding sodium ions pass through the electrolyte to the cold side of the system, thereby driving an electric current. At the cold side, sodium ions are neutralized by the electrons returning from the load circuit to yield condensed sodium metal, which may then be recycled to the hot side of the system.
Solar AMTEC power systems utilize concentrating solar power optical systems to generate the required temperature gradient across the AMTEC cell that drives the electric current. However, existing solar AMTEC power systems employ complex mechanisms, such as pumps and wicks, for regenerating the condensed alkali metal. Such regeneration mechanisms increase the overall cost of such systems and, if they contain moving parts, substantially increase the likelihood of failure.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek advances in the field of solar AMTEC power systems.